Di Bawah Hujan
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Di antara hujan dan semua rasa yang ingin meledak, katakan saja semuanya. (karena hanya kita berdua dan hujan yang akan memendam segala kisah itu). / Untuk#TAKABURC [kolaborasi dengan Nairel Raslain.]


.

* * *

.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. We don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort ]

 _DLDR_. _OOC. Typo (s)._

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **Di Bawah Hujan**

 _An entry for_ **#TAKABURC**

 **2016 © Nairel Raslain (starter) with Yonaka Alice (finisher)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu senja yang muram, Sakata Gintoki menatap ke arah langit dengan wajah terlipat tiga. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Kelopak matanya dipaksa menutup sembari mengistirahatkan punggung di dinding pertokoan.

"Gin - _chan_?"

Gintoki mendengus rendah, kembali memaksa kelopak mata terbuka. Didapatinya Shinpachi dan Kagura yang menatapnya penuh. Gintoki memilih tetap bungkam dan hanya membalas tatapan keduanya tanpa minat.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Shinpachi angkat bicara, "Gin- _san_ , ayo pulang."

Sepasang kelereng tembakau milik Gintoki otomatis mencuri lihat ke arah langit. "Masih hujan," jawabnya pendek.

"Aku bawa payung," balas Kagura. Gadis _yato_ itu menunjukkan payung berwarna gelap yang ia genggam dengan erat.

"Tidak perlu, kalian duluan saja." Gintoki menatap payung milik Kagura yang terbuka. "Payung itu terlalu kecil untuk menampung kita bertiga, namun cukup untuk menaungi kau dan Shinpachi. Pulanglah, kalian bisa basah di sini."

Tentu saja dua Yorozuya itu tak lekas beranjak. Keduanya menatap lama bos mereka yang masih menyandarkan punggung di dinding pertokoan. Gintoki memang aneh. Ketika hari panas, ia menyumpah serapah matahari. Ketika hujan begini, ia juga terus-menerus merutuk karena semuanya menjadi basah. Shinpachi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengingat komentar Gintoki untuk dua musim yang lain.

Kagura sepertinya tidak mau pulang tanpa Gintoki. Jadi sebelum anak itu mengambil inisiatif untuk menemani Gintoki alih-alih pulang, Shinpachi merenggut payung di tangan Kagura dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Begitu sudah mendapat payungnya sendiri, Shinpachi memaksa Kagura memegang payung sendiri dan menyeret gadis itu untuk segera pulang.

"Shinpachi, tunggu dulu! Gin- _chan_ belum—"

"Biarkan saja," potong Shinpachi cepat. Melihat raut bingung Kagura yang tidak terima dan hendak menyela, Shimura bungsu itu menatap lekat. "Dengar, Kagura- _chan._ Biarkan saja Gin- _san_ di sana. Mungkin… mungkin, Gin- _san_ sedang ada keperluan."

Ekspresi Kagura berubah keras. "Keperluan apa?!"

"Aku… tidak tahu." Shinpachi menjawab jujur. Helaan napas panjang ditarik. "Kagura- _chan,_ ayo pulang. Sadaharu pasti menunggumu."

.

* * *

.

Hujan tidak pernah menyenangkan. Hujan membuat semuanya menjadi basah dan dingin. Hujan terlalu sering memaksa Gintoki berdiam diri di rumah. Dan Gintoki tidak suka melakukan pekerjaan ketika hari sedang hujan karena itu artinya pendapatan mereka akan berkurang.

 _Hujan tidak menyenangkan._

Seingat Gintoki, hujan selalu memberikan kesan yang buruk. Ah, bukan, bukan seperti itu. Mungkin hanya Gintoki saja yang merasakannya. Ketika masa Perang _Joui_ dulu, Gintoki pernah berdiam diri di antara hujan dengan wajah menantang langit. Kuburan rekan-rekan perang dengan pedang yang menancap tegak di atas tanah ada banyak di sekitarnya. Lalu hujan juga pernah mengiringi pertarungannya dengan Doromizu Jirochou dan… pemandangan tubuh Otose yang terkulai lemah di hadapan makam suaminya.

Gintoki berdecak dengan keras. Hujan sudah cukup buruk, dan Gintoki tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal buruk lainnya yang terjadi bersamaan dengan hujan. _Sudah cukup._ Gintoki menghela napas panjang, melirik ke arah langit yang masih mengamuk. _Terlalu deras. Hujannya masih terlalu deras_ —tapi berdiam diri di serambi pertokoan yang tutup seperti ini adalah hal bodoh nan menjengkelkan. Barangkali ia terpaksa menerobos hujan lalu menyusul Shinpachi dan Kagura—

"Setahuku definisi dari meneduh itu menunggu hujan sampai reda. Tapi, sepertinya bukan seperti itu, ya?"

—pertanyaan itu terlontar tepat ketika Gintoki nyaris pergi dari sana.

Sepatu bot kanannya sudah basah. Tapi Gintoki menarik lagi kaki kanannya.

"Ada perlu apa sampai kau repot-repot datang ke sini, Takasugi?"

Takasugi tersenyum panjang. "Oh, bukannya ini reuni yang menyenangkan?"

Sang pelopor _Kiheitai_ itu menatap Gintoki penuh, lalu melanjutkan, "Kupikir kau tidak suka dengan hujan. Jadi, yang tadi apa? Kenapa kelihatannya kau _ingin_ bersenang-senang dengan hujan?"

Gintoki menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya Takasugi lewat sudut mata. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku, Takasugi?"

Namun lawan bicaranya tidak segera menjawab. Dengan mata tajam yang menatap Gintoki lurus-lurus, Takasugi memberikan sebuah senyum ganjil.

.

* * *

.

Keduanya tidak beranjak pergi. Mereka masih bergeming di serambi pertokoan itu—seraya memandang tarian pirus di langit dan menyerana dengan hujan. Ah, atau mungkin hanya Gintoki saja, karena Takasugi tampak sangat tenang dan menikmati suasana hujan yang dingin. Gintoki menerka bahwa mungkin saja Takasugi ingin menerobos hujan. Barangkali Takasugi menyukai hujan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Hei, Gintoki, aku akan menghancurkan dunia."

"Halah, aku sudah tahu." Gintoki lekas menyambit tanggap, "Aku juga tidak akan terkejut kalau kaubilang akan membasmi kota ini tepat sesudah percakapan ini usai pula."

Takasugi menyeringai kilat, "Kalau begitu, Gintoki, ikutlah bersamaku."

"Kau gila, ya?" Permata siena bak mata ikan mati tertuju pada Takasugi—yang rupanya tengah menatap Gintoki lurus-lurus juga. Lelaki argentum itu meloloskan napas pendek. Kepala ditarik kembali, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, Takasugi."

Tentu saja Takasugi sudah tahu. Bergabung dengan pasukan milik Katsura yang sekadar bermain-main dengan _bakufu_ saja Gintoki tidak mau, apalagi bergabung dengan Takasugi? Jawaban _samurai_ dengan surai selaka itu terlalu pasti. Ia akan menolak—mau dengan cara apapun ia diajak, Gintoki akan tetap menolak.

"Lalu, kau akan terus di sini?" Takasugi meneruskan. Tanpa memberi waktu untuk Gintoki menjawab, pria itu sudah menyerbu kembali, "Untuk apa berdiam saja di sini? Merutuki hujan yang tidak pernah kausukai?"

"Hei, kau ini bicara apa—"

"Bukannya kau memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat untuk menghancurkan dunia?" Takasugi menukas cepat. "Bukannya kau memiliki alasan yang begitu banyak untuk melakukan itu, Gintoki?"

"Ya." Gintoki menjawab mantap. Tak ada setitikpun keraguan di silabelnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lakukan apa yang kaumau dan aku pasti akan menghentikanmu, Takasugi."

Senyum miringkembali terbit di wajah Takasugi—kurva tajam dan sinis yang selalu ia sunggingkan.

"Hancurkanlah dunia bersamaku, Gintoki."

Gintoki mengernyit jengkel. Harus berapa kali ia menolak sampai Takasugi menyerah? "Sudah kubilang—"

"Kutunggu jawabanmu sekarang."

"Takasugi, kau minta—"

Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan—apalagi memberi kesempatan pada Gintoki untuk bertutur—Takasugi menyergah, "Tidak bisa menjawab?"

Kentara sekali bahwa Takasugi melempar rencah pada Gintoki yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak nyaman. "Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku yang lain. Apa yang telah dilakukan hujan, sehingga rasa bencimu terhadapnya sungguh besar?"

Gintoki, untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, berdecak. Matanya kembali menatap hujan. Ada begitu banyak jawaban untuk pertanyaan terakhir dari Takasugi. Kendati begitu, Gintoki tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Hujan memang sialan. Selalu membawa aroma buruk dan kenangan yang tidak ingin dia ingat.

Tapi… bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya untuk menyuarakan jawaban-jawaban tersebut pada Takasugi? Lalu… bagaimana dengan ajakan Takasugi tentang menghancurkan dunia?

"Sialan." Gintoki merutuk dengan suara rendah.

Persetan dengan Gintoki yang frustrasi dan didera rasa tidak nyaman, hujan tetap tidak mau berhenti. Karena hujan tak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun beranjak pergi.

.

* * *

.

" _Aku percayakan murid-muridku di tanganmu, Gintoki."_

" _Dan ketika aku kembali lagi, pastikan mereka semua baik-baik saja."_

" _Ini adalah janji."_

…untuk apa berjanji, _Sensei_?

( _Kalau kau,_

 **Tak akan** _kembali lagi_?)

* * *

Gintoki tidak pernah menyangka bernafas bisa semenyakitkan ini.

Tak ada lagi barang sepatah asa yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya—untuk sekadar meneriakkan kata _benci_ pada dunia pun ia tak lagi mampu. _Tak ada lagi senyuman_ Sensei _. Tak ada lagi hari-hari penuh tawa._

 **Tak ada lagi Shōka Sonjuku.**

 _Semua lenyap (semua kandas tak berendap). Yang tersisa hanya gelap—_

—… _dan rasa dingin yang menjalar hingga ke ujung jari…_

Hujan.

* * *

Sejak awal, mereka tak pernah dekat dengan cara yang normal.

Gintoki tahu. Takasugi ada, bersembunyi di balik papan kayu pada kuil yang mereka sebut "sekolah". Mencari sedikit celah di antara gurat-gurat halus kayu demi mengintip Gintoki dan teman-teman mengayun _bokken_. Keping mata jelah milik Takasugi bergetar, menunjukkan resah yang begitu hebat— _Gintoki tahu, Takasugi hanya ingin berteman_.

Takasugi tahu. Gintoki ada, dan anak itu merupakan murid dari orang yang ia kagumi. Orang yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa seorang _samurai_ seharusnya bebas, namun tak sepenuhnya bebas. Setiap siang, anak dengan warna rambut mencolok itu akan mengayunkan pedang bambu dengan anak-anak lain. Seusai latihan mereka akan makan siang bersama-sama, seringkali lauknya hanya _onigiri_ diisi acar plum—karena mereka bukanlah orang-orang mewah yang dapat makan daging kapan pun mereka ingin _._ Takasugi bahkan sudah hafal segala rutinitas Shōka Sonjuku saking seringnya ia datang. Gintoki kerap melihat ke luar, entah apa yang ia amati, yang lain tidak tahu, tapi— _Takasugi tahu, Gintoki menyadari keberadaannya._

Lalu dengan keberanian yang mati-matian ia kumpulkan, Takasugi datang ke hadapan Gintoki. Mereka saling mengadu pedang bambu yang ujungnya tumpul.

Katsura pernah menyindir Takasugi tentang ini. _Kalau mau berteman bilang saja sih apa susahnya_. Takasugi membalas dengan kedikan bahu, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melempar delik tajam. Mereka… Katsura, Gintoki—

Bukankah mereka adalah anak-anak tak berguna?

—Takasugi juga. Semenjak ia menantang Gintoki, ada sepercik kilat yang terhubung di antara mereka. Karena mereka lemah. _Karena mereka sesama orang tak berguna_.

"… _Gintoki_ _ **, tolong selamatkan**_ Sensei _."_

Maka mereka kembali mengadu pedang.

.

* * *

.

Gintoki memaki dalam hati— _berisik_ , katanya—kepada hujan yang masih ganas merajam aspal jalan. Dan kepada suara-suara dari masa lalu yang sialnya memilih saat ini dari sekian banyak waktunya untuk berdengung di telinga Gintoki.

Lambat laun ia ingin membuang seluruh egonya dan turut melaras bersama jutaan tirta yang tak letih menghujam tanah. Berada dalam suasana mencekam seperti ini bisa membuatnya gila. _Cih._ Pria dengan ciri khas warna galuh itu menggertakkan gigi dan tak berhenti merutuk. Entah mengapa, entah kepada siapa, yang Gintoki lakukan hanyalah melepas damprat dan mengulang-ulang satu kata yang sama seolah itu adalah mantra untuk membuat semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala—

 _Sialan._

Ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan ia tak menyukai hujan.

Hanya dengan menyajikan tetes-tetes air di depan mata selama beberapa saat saja—ditambah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Takasugi— _voila_ , dalam sekejap, pikiran seorang Sakata Gintoki menjadi kacau balau.

Gintoki mendengus di atas pemikirannya sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang harus ia perbuat adalah _menjawab_ Takasugi belaka, dan—mudah-mudahan—si psikopat itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Gampang. Tinggal jawab sekenanya saja seperti apa yang sehari-hari ia lakukan.

Meski demikian, lidah yang biasanya mampu bersilat lihai dan membalikkan fakta demi fakta seenteng memutar pedang itu tak mau bekerja. Kedua tungkai Gintoki pun tak membantu sehingga ia tak dapat melangkah atau (setidaknya) menendang pecah kaca etalase untuk melampiaskan getir. Ada sebuah rasa yang merundung syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya dan memerintah untuk berhenti bergerak.

"Hmph."

Takasugi melenguh pelan, dan Gintoki bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa sepatah kata dari Takasugi saja mampu membuatnya naik pitam bak tak memiliki batas emosi.

Barangkali, ia _memang_ hanya ingin melarikan diri.

 _Lancangkah bila ia berharap untuk melarikan diri…?_

Dari kenyataan, dunia, dan segala tetekbengek mereka.

Dari _hujan_.

* * *

Sadar walau hingga kiamat pun Gintoki belum tentu akan menjawab, Takasugi mendengus kecil. Diraihnya _kiseru_ dari balik belahan kain violet bercorak kupu sadur. Lelaki itu menjepitnya di celah bibir dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Kepulan asap pipih lekas berhembus keluar dari corong. Takasugi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada etalase, ia diam sejenak—memindai bagaimana gas yang baru ia embuskan larut dalam pekatnya hujan.

"Kulihat dari dulu sampai sekarang pun, kau masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan emosi, Gintoki."

"…kau orang terakhir yang ingin kudengar mengatakan hal itu, sialan."

Asap kusam kembali berdesir di udara yang lembap. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak berhenti saja?"

Gintoki mendelik tajam, pria itu bersidekap dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaca etalase. Sebisa mungkin membuat jaraknya terpaut cukup jauh dengan Takasugi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura."

Satu kalimat dari Takasugi, dan seluruh persendian di tubuh seorang Sakata Gintoki seakan menolak untuk bekerja.

"Semua orang tahu. Semua orang dapat melihatnya. Kau… tidak benar-benar bahagia seperti yang kautunjukkan. Meskipun kau memasang wajah tolol itu." Takasugi menutup mata. Tak ada senyum meremehkan seperti yang biasa ia ulas. Tak ada nada satir yang mengisi kalimatnya pula. Ia hanya diam, memejamkan mata, dan menikmati suam yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya setelah menghisap pipa rokok dalam-dalam. "Para bocah yang selalu bersamamu itu pasti juga dapat melihatnya. Bahkan aku yang baru berbicara denganmu selama beberapa saat saja sudah bisa melihatnya."

Takasugi kembali membuka mata. Ribuan rintik hujan yang tak letih menghilir dari langit segera menyambangi pandangnya.

"Kau ragu, Gintoki."

"…"

Tanpa perlu Takasugi nyatakan secara gamblang sekalipun, harusnya Gintoki sudah tahu. Ia ragu. Ia ragu ketika hendak mengambil jalan. Ia ingin melarikan diri, karena ada keraguan yang merajai benaknya. Gintoki—

— _takut_. Sangat takut.

"Kau bukan orang yang membunuh _Sensei_." Baris datar selayak robot kembali Takasugi utarakan, kali ini ada parau bermain di vokalnya. "Para _gagak_ brengsek itu. Mereka membunuh Shoyo. Mereka yang mengambil nyawa Shoyo- _sensei_." Genggaman Takasugi pada _kiseru_ makin mengerat, sungguh erat hingga sang empunya tak akan heran lagi jika tiba-tiba saja benda yang selalu ia hisap itu patah menjadi dua.

"Shoyo membayar langit dengan nyawanya. Agar kita tetap hidup. Agar kita tetap kukuh melangkah ke depan. Tetapi…" Ada getaran di suara Takasugi. "…yang memikul semua dosa itu adalah _kau_."

Mata kiri Takasugi sudah lama berhenti berfungsi. Bersamaan dengan rasa keputusasaan, nelangsa, dan kebencian, mata itu _mati_. Meski demikian, ada satu hal yang masih dapat dilihatnya hingga saat ini.

 _Ikatan_.

"Ap—"

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Tahu-tahu saja ulu hati Gintoki diselimuti rasa luar biasa nyeri selepas menerima satu pukulan kuat. Tahu-tahu saja ia mendapati dirinya terhempas keluar dari area berteduh—punggungnya beradu paksa dengan aspal yang basah akan hujan, dan dalam sekejap pula air hujan menyiram kuyup tubuhnya. Tahu-tahu saja ia sudah terkulai lemah di tengah jalan, dengan susah payah mencoba bangkit dan meraba rasa perih yang baru saja Takasugi hadiahkan.

Takasugi ada di tempat Gintoki semula berdiri. Dengan nafas panjang pendek, dan kepalan tangan masih terangkat di udara, ia menatap nyalang. Batang _kiseru_ tercampakkan di tanah, sudah tak layak lagi untuk dijejali atensi oleh Takasugi.

"Berdiri, Gintoki!" Ia berteriak sengit. "Kau akan terus berdiri sampai aku jatuh, bukan?! Berdiri!"

"Takasugi, kau—" Gintoki mengerang, berhasil membawa kedua kakinya untuk kembali menopang tubuh, walau terhuyung. Ibu jarinya mengusap darah yang keluar kala ia secara tak sengaja menggigit bagian dalam pipi. "—brengsek!"

"Aku memang brengsek." Takasugi merangsek maju, tak repot-repot mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang ikut terguyur hujan. Ia mengganjar satu tinjuan lagi pada pipi sang penyandang gelar _Shiroyasha_. "Aku memang brengsek, sialan! Maka dari itu berdiri dan lawan orang brengsek ini!"

.

* * *

.

Mereka hanya berputar-putar pada satu tempat saja. Karena dalam kasus ini, tak ada satupun entitas berhak disalahkan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berhak menghakimi yang lain. Padahal—

Baik Gintoki maupun Takasugi tahu itu.

( — _mereka yang paling tahu_. )

* * *

Terai dingin masih senantiasa menyelimuti kulit. Pasrah, telapak tangan basah nan penuh lecet diangkat gontai pada langit. …Apa itu artinya ia menyerah? Atau justru menantang langit?

Tidak keduanya.

( _Sekarang—_ )

Di bawah hujan, sekujur raga Gintoki kuyup akan perih yang tak kunjung sirna. Ia menyaksikan butir-butir tirta yang turun—dengan mata hampa laksana ikan mati. Perih dari luka yang berhasil ditempa Takasugi di pipinya mulai merambat. Gintoki meringis, tubuhnya bersandar di sekat kios rokok seberang toko yang mereka jadikan tempat berteduh tadi—dan diapit dengan tong sampah.

Lalu Takasugi juga ada, terbaring lemah dengan punggung menempel ke dinding kaca etalase. Sekilas ia nampak tak bergerak dari tempat perbincangan mereka, namun luka dan lebam yang mencorak di kulitnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi bukti ia berkelahi dengan Gintoki.

 _Ini menggelikan._

"Pfft—"

Gelak miris dilontarkan keluar seakan menantang hujan untuk membumi lebih deras.

( _—siapa? Janji siapa yang telah ia khianati?_ )

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Gintoki."

"Apa, pendek sialan."

"Kenapa kau membenci hujan?"

"..."

"Tidak bisa menjawab, ya."

"Tidak. Jadi lebih baik kau bungkam sekarang juga dan berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak masuk akal."

"Gintoki."

"Apa lagi, keparat, berhenti menggangguku."

"Bukankah sudah saatnya untuk berhenti berpura-pura?"

"Memang. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kaukeluarkan semua rasa yang ingin meledak itu?"

"…"

"…"

"Yang tahu cuma hujan."

"…aku membenci hujan."

"Aku juga. Tapi aku lebih membenci dunia."

"Sebagai sesama orang yang membenci hujan, harusnya lebih mudah berbicara dengan bertukar cangkir _sake,_ ya."

" _Sebagai sesama orang tak berguna_ , maksudmu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Satu petang yang muram, Sakata Gintoki menatap langit dengan malas. Sekujur tubuhnya diwarnai lebam dan luka. Pakaian dan rambutnya masih lembap. Gerimis turun, kelabu dermaga masih menguasai kota. _Gintoki tidak menyukai hujan._

" _Untuk ukuran orang tak berguna, hujan dan secangkir_ sake _saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk jadi teman bercerita."_

Gintoki mendengus kecil mengingat ucapan Takasugi beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum pria itu memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

"Gin- _san_!"

Refleks, Gintoki menoleh. Didapatinya Kagura dan Shinpachi berdiri sejengkal di luar kanopi toko tempatnya berteduh. Masing-masing membawa satu payung, ada cengiran bermain di wajah mereka.

"Sesampainya di Yorozuya, kami kepikiran terus, habisnya Gin- _san_ bersikap aneh. Lalu Kagura- _chan_ bersikeras untuk kembali. Jadi, ini…" Shinpachi tertawa lepas, satu tangannya mengangkat seplastik belanjaan dari Oedo Mart. "Cokelat Ahollo dan Pokki, ada camilan manis lainnya juga, kesukaan Gin- _san_."

"Kalau kau tetap tidak mau pulang, semuanya kuembat lho, Gin- _chan_!" Kagura tergelak manis. "Dan kenapa kau luka-luka begitu? Dicakar kucing?"

"Luka-luka apa maksudmu, Kagura- _chan_ —astaga Gin- _san_ , apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Celah bibir Gintoki yang agak bengkak terbuka, namun lantas terkatup kembali. Ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas seraya ia melangkah keluar dari zona berteduhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ditepuknya puncak kepala Shinpachi dan Kagura kala mereka berdua berebut memayungi bos Yorozuya itu. "Setelah sejauh ini kalian berbuat bahkan sampai repot-repot membelikan camilan untuk Gin- _san_ , jadi pasti kalian mau mendengarkan kisah hidup Gin- _san_ yang mengharukan ini?"

"Apanya mengharukan, Gin- _chan_ pasti banyak main sama cewek."

"Iya, Gin- _san_ tumben-tumbennya mau bercerita. Ada angin apa?"

Gintoki mendengus, ada nada senyum mengisi vokalnya, "Bukan angin, Patsuan. Hujan."

 _Sakata Gintoki_ memang _tidak pernah menyukai hujan._

Meski demikian—

Hujan kali ini tak buruk-buruk amat.

.

* * *

 **~Fin.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N (baca; curhatan sampah):**

Total words selain **A/N** : 2,874.

Iya guys saya tau ini fanfiksi menjelma supergaje di tangan saya. /sulks

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf ke starter saya, **Nairel Raslain**.

…MAAF. MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYAAA. MAAAAAAF NAI-SANNNN. Karena sudah menjadi finisher yang kerjanya cuma nyampah *sungkemin* MAAF POKOKNYA MAAF TELAH MENODAI KARYA INDAHMU INIIII :"((

Diksi dan tatanan kalimatnya saya bongkar-bongkar, kamu pasti bakal segera nyadar mana aja bagian yang saya ganti begitu mulai baca. Summary-nya juga saya utak-atik. Kalo ini bener-bener JAUH dari ekspetasi awal kamu, maafin sayaa *sungkemin*(2) Tapi saya sendiri, kalau boleh jujur (/gak, kamu zmph/), sebisa mungkin meminimalisir pengeditan agar tetap sesuai dengan gaya penulisan originalnya—dan supaya ciri khas tulisan Nai-san tetap terasa.

…but it seems like i've ruined it tho. Maaf. /DILINDES

Intinya, terima kasih karena telah menulis fik starter seindah ini. Saya senang. SAYA SENANG. Saya benar-benar menikmati proses melanjutkan draft dari Nai-san, dan imo pas ngetik _feeling_ nya mereka-mereka itu _enjoyable_ banget, rasanya nggak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tapi saya sempet bingung gimana cara ngebikin Gin- _san_ luluh ke Taka :")) Dua-duanya kepala batu sih, ngeselin emang. Setelah melewati proses anu dan anu (anu itu apa jangan tanya saya) akhirnya saya ngambil jalan maksa. Jadi maklumin aja kalo fanfiksi ini penuh dengan _headcanon_ dan OOC /HEH/ _especially_ Takasugi, kalo dia nggak saya bikin OOC, plotnya antara nggak bakal jalan atau nyangkut di satu adegan. Terus nyampe 3k words pun blom tentu kelar :"" Di bagian akhir alurnya emang superngebut, saya udah kehabisan words, saya juga udah butek bingung mau lanjutin gimana /HEH/(2)

Terima kasih untuk kakak-kakak malaycadh, Kak **pindanglicious** dan Kak **Ugya-kun Upaupa,** selaku penyelenggara _challenge_ **#TAKABURC** yang luar biasa anu ini (ok saya kebanyakan make kata anu ya ke bawah2 ga make lagi deh). _Challenge_ ini menjadi ajang saya untuk berkenalan dengan banyak _author_ , terutama dengan para _author_ di groupchatfandom Gintama. Meski waktunya singkat, kita bisa saling berbagi pendapat sesama _author_ sefandom hehehe. Ayo terus ramaikan **FGI**! Saya nggak nyesel lho, ikut menyambangi _challenge_ semenarik ini. Jika tahun depan **#takaburc** diadakan lagi, maka dengan senang hati saya akan ikut :)))

Dan **kamu**.

Iya, _**kamu.**_ Yang telah bersedia mengklik, dan membaca hingga mencapai bagian akhir— **a/n** —fanfiksi ini. Apa kalian bisa menebak **Nairel Raslain** menulis dari bagian mana sampai mana, dan saya, **Yonaka Alice** , melanjutkan dari mana? :)))

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

 **XoXo,**

 **Yonaka Alice**

* * *

P.S: Saya ada eksperimen sama rima di beberapa bagian lho, kalo kurang kerjaan coba cari aja /GAMAU/


End file.
